ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
100 percent muscle usage
The ability to exert 100% of the body's muscular strength, maximizing the user's overall physical strength. Sub-power of Body Supremacy. Physical counterpart of Maximum Brain Capacity. Variation of Peak Human Strength. Also Called * 100%/Maximum/Uninhibited Muscle Access/Usage Capabilities Users are able to exert 100% of the body's muscular strength, maximizing the capacity, while under normal conditions most humans only exert 20-30%. Even chimps can be 4-5 times stronger than the average human because they can fully exert every muscle in their body; this is because their body structure allows them to do so. Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Adrenal Activation *Enhanced Muscle Usage *Peak Human Strength, Enhanced Strength, Supernatural Strength or Absolute Strength *Muscle Manipulation *Psionic Strength *Strength Absorption *Strength Combat *Strength Manipulation Limitations *Users can be overpowered by users of Supernatural Strength (some users more easily than others, due to the varying levels of Supernatural Strength). *It's not Supernatural Strength. *With extended use, maximally exerting one's muscles may eventually damage and deteriorate their musculoskeletal system. *When used carelessly, it may cause damage to the user's own bones, tendons and ligaments from the sheer pressure exerted by their muscular output. *May accelerate lactic acid build-up, tiring the user faster. Known Users See Also: Uninhibited Muscle Power. Trivia *100% muscle usage is different from peak human strength in that it has little relation to actual muscle mass. While having denser muscle mass does increase one's overall strength, someone of average physical strength who uses 100% of their muscular capability may be capable of overpowering someone with Peak Human Strength (who would be using the normal percentage). *In some verses, using 100% of one's muscular strength can increase one's physical capabilities a hundredfold, but at the same time it could cost a person their life. Gallery File:Gyanza_Rujike_Muscle.png|Gyanza Rujike (Black Cat) using all of his ki onto his muscles, increasing himself to his max. File:Frieza_100%.jpg|Frieza (Dragon Ball) bulking himself up to 100%, reaching the strongest of his natural form. TrunksFutureUltraSuperSaiyan-Ep164.png|Using Super Saiyan Third Grade, Trunks (Dragon Ball) removes all of his body's natural inhibitors, allowing him to use 100% of his muscular strength. Tenryū_Kokyū_Hō.jpg|Using Tenryū Kokyū Hō, Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) taps into his full muscular strength. Shizuo2.jpg|Because he was born without any of the mental limiters necessary to restrain muscle strength, Shizuo Heiwajima (Durarara) is able to use the full 100% of his strength at all times. File:Night_Guy.png|Might Guy (Naruto) opened all Eight Gates, releasing every bit of his muscle's power to the point of distorting space. File:Younger_Tugoro_100%_Full_Power.png|Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) raising his muscular strength to 100%, requiring him to feed on souls to maintain his strength. File:Younger_Toguro_at_120%.png|Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) forced his muscle's strength to go to 120%, causing a fatal strain that led to his demise. Belial and Zagan magic combination.png|Hakuryuu (Magi the Labyrinth of Magic) can use both Zagan and Belial's life magic to draw out the maximum strength of his soldiers... Berserker soldiers.png|...giving them berserker like physical power. Aikawa super punch.gif|As a zombie, Aikawa Ayumu (Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka) can draw out more than 100% of his muscular power. Category:Superpowers and abilities